


His Funeral.

by Harukiswife



Category: Wave!! (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Spoilers, Wave Spoilers, funeral fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: A tiny piece from Sho's funeral. Will be put into a bigger fic eventually
Relationships: Akitsuki Shou/Hinaoka Masaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	His Funeral.

"Sho..." Corgi looked into his casket, it was a miracle that they found his body. He looked just as beautiful as he did the first day they met. Corgi ran his hand over his face, his face is just as soft as his hands were. Corgi wished he could've held his hands.

"I wish I could've told you. You could probably tell how I felt" Corgi laughed softly, "but I love you, so fucking much." He longed to see his sweet eyes again. "I miss you. So much more every day." He held the blazer Sho was wearing. "I'm sorry for whatever you went through."

Tanaka came up behind Corgi, his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" Corgi turned to him, Tanaka's hair was down, it wasn't often he let it down. "I.." Corgi looked back at Sho, "I don't know. I don't know if I'll ever be."

_"The sea lost a wave."_


End file.
